


The Impossible

by ReshOphe



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReshOphe/pseuds/ReshOphe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果Rebirth里不会再出现Kon这个角色，那么他们所有的过去就会被抹去，就是像，一个全新的宇宙一样。但是如果Tim记得一切呢？</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Impossible

Tim开始感觉到疼痛。  
虽然那只是一瞬间的事情，不给他任何的余地来反应。他猛地跪下，几乎是习惯性地压制自己痛苦的叫喊声。他没有选择回过头去，没有躲避可能会发生的下一击，他在黑暗中等待，品味着肌肉被旋转撕裂后的疼痛，直到枪声的回响都完全消失在寂静里。  
他大口地喘息，来获得更多的氧气，并且努力地调整胸腔的气压，好让那巨石一样堵在胸口的感觉减轻一点。他把头垂在胸前，汗滴从额头流到下巴，再一点一点地滴落在冰冷的水泥地上。他的左手用力地用指尖抠着地面，从手背到小臂的青筋暴起；右手则本能地去按住了伤口，湿热的感觉从腿上涓涓而出，传到手指和手掌心里。他挣扎着想要站起来，痛觉神经一串新的电流在他脑中炸开，让他几乎腿软，他踉跄地向前走，直到他碰到一面粗糙的砖墙，他将整个身体都靠在墙上，仿佛失去了所有的力气，瘫软地顺着墙壁滑坐在地上。他不能看清远处的月光了，他无法再使力按压伤口了，他甚至无法集中注意力来呼吸了，因为他的意识越飘越远了，取而代之的是混沌，最终是一切的黑暗。

 

**两个月前**  
*梦境*  
暴风雨开始有了预兆，它推着阴云和潮湿的空气逼近，它们阻挡着太阳，把每一束狭长的光束都紧紧扣在指心里。它们发出难听的嘶吼声，充斥着空间的每一个角落，这让Tim不得不提高自己的音量。狂风带着尘埃，雨水，树叶，还有零星的温度肆意行走，Tim略长的头发总是被吹到视线的正前方，他不厌其烦地一次一次地拨开刘海，为了看清这个本来就模糊的阴雨天。  
为了看清他眼前的Conner。

“嘿，你还好吗？”Tim发现Conner脸色苍白，他忍不住去碰Conner的指尖，进而抚过他的手掌，最后抓住了Conner的手臂，“我们去个能晒到太阳的地方会不会好一些？”  
Tim担心地看着Conner，Conner的身体太冷了，远比他记忆中的要冷，他第一次觉得Conner不应该只穿一件T恤。他抱住Conner，试图把自己的体温分享出去。他试着去遮盖Conner裸露在外的皮肤，一会抓着Conner的手臂，一会盖住Conner的后颈，他不知所措，他无法包住比自己大一圈的男友。  
Conner的短发在他的右脸颊摩擦，他看到Conner背后咆哮的大海，一层层的巨浪疯狂地冲击两人脚下的峭壁。他努力想看到远处天际是否还有一丝平静，可是黑暗与暴动吞噬了他们所在的整个空间，好像也要把他们吞噬掉一样。  
他感觉到仿佛Conner要说什么，可正在他要拉开距离正视Conner的脸时，冰冷的雨水忽然就狠狠地砸在他身上，他吓得一抖。突然之间，他觉得自己的温度也要被雨水带走了，他的头在雨的打击下突然隐隐作痛，仿佛寒冷已经侵入了他的大脑深处一样。他的刘海被水滴拽着，无力地垂在他的眼前。Conner抓紧了他的手，他也回握回去，并以微笑回应。  
他刚才说了什么？Tim想，突如其来的大雨吞下了Conner的全部字句。  
Tim用疑惑的眼神看着Conner，等待着对方把话重复一遍。  
他的手套也进水了，有一刻他不再想抓住Conner可怜的手臂，他的力道减小了一下，然后又自暴自弃地抓回去了。他已经没有什么办法可以帮助面前这个淋得湿透的男孩，他唯一能做的事情不过是抓紧他的手带他离开这里，到一个温暖的，有太阳的地方。脑海中一瞬间浮现出Conner感冒的样子，同时这个想法又让他注意到Conner与平时无常的呼吸频率和脉搏，他没有超级听力，但是他就是能感觉到——Conner没有在发抖。  
但是同时他也相信Conner能注意到截然相反的自己，所有细胞的新陈代谢都开始屈服于外界的温度，带着镣铐奔跑着。他在发抖，冷得发抖，无法正常地将冰冷的空气一下一下吸进肺里。他感到不适，但他每次试着调整而大口呼吸时，都会进一步给肺部添加沉重的累赘。  
他看到Conner的嘴唇在动，但是他一个字都听不见了，仿佛有真空将两人隔开一样。  
“Conner？我听不清！”Tim叫喊道。  
作为回复，Conner蹙眉的神情让Tim意识到，自己的叫喊同样消失在真空里了。  
然后他捧住Conner的脸，试图用大拇指擦拭Conner脸上不停往下流的雨水，上前去亲吻Conner苍白的脸颊，他感觉到有雨水从Conner的脸颊流到自己的嘴唇上，又流经下巴坠落下地。  
“我们该走了。”Tim结束短暂的亲吻，他看着Conner的眼睛，用几乎耳语的音量说道。他希望Conner能够读懂他的嘴唇。  
Conner勾住了Tim的手指，露出让人安心的微笑，Tim也不禁笑了一下。

Tim站不稳了。  
就在那一瞬间，在他刚转过身还带着微笑的一瞬间。突然一下他停止了呼吸，只剩两个想法在他脑中，并且在他脑中爆炸——他开始失重；他碰不到Conner的手了。  
他只是本能地向前跨步，任由身后的碎石坠落，狠狠地敲打海岸线。他并不觉得非常害怕，因为潜意识告诉他，身后的Conner会抓住他。  
他不怕坠落。

但是他向前跑了两步便停下来了，他听见身后的最后一块碎石从崖壁脱落，暴动渐渐地隐匿在纯净的雨声之中。他面前是大片平实的土地，是离开暴风雨的唯一的路。但是Tim停止前进，他站定，转身，望向无边无际的海面，黑色的云块依然占领着每一片天空，绵长的海平线紧紧联系着视野的左右两端，海洋依然在咆哮；他眼前的这一切，就像正在饱餐的饕餮。雨势没有减小的趋势。  
他猛然发现，这个世界只剩下他一人了。  
他也不知道自己站了多久，他觉得自己浑身上下冰冷得像一具尸体，觉得雨水已经流进了他的身体里，从眼窝，从嘴角，从耳朵，从每一个毛孔。他没有选择再往前走一步，来让悬崖下的景色进入自己的视线。他一直平视着前方，远处，海天交接的地方，直到他觉得身体仅有的热全都涌到了眼角。

他一直在等他的超级男孩飞上来。  
直到天晴。

*现实*  
Tim在深夜中猛地坐起，汗液浸湿了自己的睡衣。

Tim开始怀疑自己的大脑，他怀疑自己被哪个坏蛋强行装入了可笑的记忆，以此来扰乱他的心智。因为他清清楚楚地记得Conner Kent这个人，也就是Kon-El，是他最好的朋友，最佳的搭档，最亲密的恋人。他记得这个人的样貌，声音，气味，他的故事，还有他们在一起的每一天。  
他还记得两周前的那一天，Conner消失的第一天，他当时觉得从床上醒来的那一刻才真正进入了梦境。前一天晚上的触感和欢愉还留在他的脑中，他却孤独地醒来，没有看到Conner留下任何的讯息。他尝试着呼唤Conner，从小声到大喊，最后他确认自己的声音足够大，因为他的嗓子感觉都不太对了。直到第二天他起床拉开窗帘，看着与昨天无异的景色，他开始相信Conner已经离哥谭很远了。当天晚上他睡前郁闷地窝在被子里，翻着手机里的通讯录，他盯着Conner的号码发了很久的呆，然后关掉了手机。  
他一开始以为Conner被抓去执行秘密任务了，所以一直闭口不问。但是接下来的日子里，他越来越察觉到不对劲，当自己有心无心地提到有关Conner的事情时，身边的人，包括Bruce，Dick，Bart，都有着不同程度的奇怪的反应，他们就好像失忆了一样。

然后疑问的种子迅速地在Tim的心中生根发芽。

后来他花了一周的时间，在饭后，睡前，在执行任务回家休息的间隙，各种碎片的时间，他在网上搜索关于Conner的信息，他试过各种关键字，Conner Kent，Superboy，Kon-El，13号实验体，他甚至去仔细查了Lex Luther相关事迹，还黑了好几个系统。他去翻了各期各版的报纸，浏览上面的照片，他都看了每一张窗子上的倒影，也关注到了每一页最边角的小文字框。  
Superboy在哪里，我的克隆男孩在哪里，Tim焦头烂额。

为什么？翻完最后一份他尽所有可能找到的资料，他呆呆地看着眼前已经开始模糊的文字，精疲力竭地想。

*梦境*

Tim喜欢假期，喜欢吹着风的凉爽夏天，喜欢穿着短袖和Conner约会逛街。就像他现在正在做的一样。左手牵着自己的超级男友，右手拿着甜筒冰淇淋，他今天选择和Conner穿一样的T恤，这样他们会看起来会更像一对情侣粉丝而不是超级英雄。  
橙黄色的光从高空直直打下来，经过树叶的层层过滤，变成斑斑点点印在地上。Conner和Tim两人走在高楼大厦投下阴影的一侧，Tim把墨镜推到了头顶，连着自己的几缕刘海也撸到了后面去。前方，街道的另一侧，光束都聚集在一起，没有什么障碍物把它们分开，以至于Tim视野右上角是如此的明亮，他忍不住把视线投向那个暴露在太阳下的公园，观察在里面玩耍的每一个小孩和坐在一旁乘凉的大人们。

在Tim对着公园发呆之际，Conner轻轻按住了Tim的右手，咬了一口甜筒上面的冰淇淋。

“Conner！”Tim回过神并叫道，迅速地抽走了右手，“你应该后悔刚才没有给自己买一个。”Tim勾起一边的嘴角笑着，用左手去揉乱Conner后脑勺的短发。  
“我们说好可以一起吃的。”Conner回击，也伸手去揉Tim的头发，顺便还取下了Tim的墨镜。Tim的头发比Conner长许多，被揉过的Tim可无法像Conner那样游刃有余地保持原样，他知道自己的头发很乱，但是最让他不爽的还是他的刘海，全都跑到了他的眼睛前面。  
“不要狡辩，”Tim还在笑，却故意蹙起眉头，“我不记得我说过。”他按着Conner后脑勺的左手微微用力，他凑上前去亲吻Conner，他用舌头舔舐对方的嘴唇，然后把舌头伸进里面，刮着Conner的牙齿，和Conner的舌头卷在一起，他还能尝到一点冰淇凌余留的香甜。Conner的呼吸打在他的脸上，Tim觉得自己的男友火热极了，不单单指他发热的身体，他觉得自己体温也在急剧升高，他眼角的余光同时也注意到，他手中的冰淇淋也在加速融化，仿佛是因为这个火辣的亲吻。  
他感觉到黏黏的东西流到他的大拇指上了，算了，管他呢。  
但是Conner先停止了这个亲吻，他捧住Tim的脸说：“你知不知道，我可能会优先选择冰淇淋。”  
“混蛋。”为了反击，Tim抢先舔去了右手大拇指上流淌下来的白色汁液。他用左手食指和中指抵住Conner的嘴唇，然后吃掉了白色的冰淇淋，然后开始咬甜筒，然后吃掉了甜筒的最后的一个小圆角。  
“你赢了，Tim。”  
“我总是赢。”  
“是我让你赢的。”

 

刚好接着Conner落下的话音，好像很突然又好像预谋已久的巨大噪声刺破了晴空，他们脚下的阴影面积开始扩大，头顶就像迅速扩散的乌云一般。Tim感到突然一下耳膜和皮肤的震颤，他本能地摸向腰间的钩索掷向远处，他迅速与Conner交换了眼神，他接过Conner还给他的墨镜，便顺着绳索飞了出去。  
Conner冲公园的方向跑了过去。  
他们刚刚离开的地方瞬间被坠落的楼顶残肢取代，并发出怪兽一般的叫声。与此同时Tim还瞥见了空中的几根钢筋，它们朝着Conner选择的相同方向飞去。

尖叫，哭喊，汽车的鸣笛声，在几声碰撞的巨响消逝之后占据了整个空间，但这些对Tim来说都像是无声寂静。一个小女孩轻轻的抽噎像是黑白世界里唯一的红色，抓住了Tim的全部的注意力，柔软的声音流进Tim的耳朵里，他感觉那哭声距离自己那么近，距离自己的心跳那么近，Tim悄悄地将其咽下。  
他终于站定在几块碎石间，未等眼前的烟尘消尽，便迈开双腿跑过去，从阴影跑到阳光下。光照暖了他一瞬间快要停止跳动的心脏，也刺得让Tim不得不眯上眼睛，橙黄色装满变小的视野里。  
金属的反光让钢筋的顶部亮得看不清轮廓，上面似乎流下像是汗水一样的液体，从顶部开始向下流，流进男孩的身体里，变成鲜红色流出来，不舍地黏在金属平滑的顶端，又一步步推着自己向重力的方向跑去，滴在鲜血覆盖的地面上，让其表面下沉，又上升，把光泽随着一层层的波纹扩散出去。旁边透明的泪水也滴在血泊里面，擦过沾了血迹的粉红色长裙，创造第二个涟漪。  
男孩的胸前红成一片，Tim还能说出哪些红色是他本来就有的红色，他的“S”本来就有的颜色，但是这些都被鲜血搅成了一团。因为太阳是这样的晃眼，让Tim有一瞬间的错觉，那些红色还能是他熟悉的形状，可是他的理智告诉他，那个“S”已经被撕裂，仅仅靠着血液连在一起。  
他摸着自己的胸前一模一样的图案，觉得太阳也要刺穿他。

连Tim自己都无法形容的声音在嗓子中爆炸，盖过了现场一切的哭喊，盖过了超级男孩本能听到的一切的悲痛。  
他叫着Conner的名字，撕裂全身般地叫喊着。

*现实*

“Conner是谁？”  
突然四周全然变成了寂静，黑暗侵蚀着视野的边缘，他隐约听到Bruce的声音，那几乎被自己的喘息声和心跳声覆盖过去。他一边颤抖一边大口喘气，试图用手按压胸口的剧烈起伏，他本想回答Bruce的问题，但是所有的话语都哽咽在了Tim的喉咙里，他无法回答，因为他根本不知道答案，也因为他现在一句话都说不出，剧烈的心跳和粗重的呼吸占据了他所有的精力，除此之外他唯一能做的事情只有哭泣。Tim能咽下脆弱的声音，但是他无法阻止眼泪肆意地流出来。

黎明，Tim睁开干涩的眼睛去面对真实的阳光，他的嘴唇没什么血色，甚至有些起皮，他只紧紧抿着。  
他越来越不能接受大家奇怪的反应了，Bruce对Conner信息的反复询问，超人的一无所知，队友的漠不关心，好像只有他是异世界的人。在他选择相信自己的内心之后，他开始或多或少地回避那些空洞的眼睛，不记得Conner Kent的眼睛。

他不知道怎样描述那种感觉，全世界都忘了他，只有你记得他；全世界都不需要他；但是你还需要他。

这个世界还需要Superboy，这也是为什么这个世界还有Superboy。

只是不再需要Conner Kent了，Tim清楚地知道。

“Conner是谁？”他自言自语。

*回忆？*

Tim一路上拽着Conner的手跌跌撞撞，他打开自己房间的门，把Conner塞进去，自己也马上跟在后面挤进房间，他重重地靠在门上，左手背到后面将其反锁，另一只手抓紧了Conner胸前的衣服，用力将Conner扯向自己，他们的腹部撞在一起，Tim把Conner的头按向自己的，深吸了一口气吻下去，虽然他急促的呼吸让他的深吸气无济于事。  
Conner搂住Tim的腰，他的手掌隔着衬衫盖着Tim两片肩胛骨的中间，他有时抚摸有时用力按压Tim的脊柱。Tim的背刚刚在Conner手掌的支撑下离开房门，Tim就把力气都向前倾，他的手推着他男友的胸肌，他向前走，并故意把一条腿迈在Conner的腿间，Conner知趣地配合Tim后退，直到膝盖窝撞到床沿，他伸手拉开按在自己胸上的那只手，好让扶在Tim后背的那只手更好地发力，让Tim整个人都贴向自己，最后两个人的重心带着他们跌进床单里。  
Tim离开了Conner的嘴唇一秒钟，大吸一口气之后又重重地吻了回去，他一条腿站在床边，一条腿跪在床上，膝盖刚在顶在Conner胯间，他开始一颗一颗解开自己衬衫的扣子，他知道自己穿白色衬衫很好看，扣子解开更好看。他拉着Conner的手腕，把Conner的手掌放在自己的身体上，一瞬间他分不清是自己的身体还是Conner的手更热了。Conner抓着Tim胸侧，大拇指磨蹭着Tim的胸肌和乳头。  
他们终于停止了这个亲吻，Tim的舌头上还沾着粘稠的液体，也不知道是谁的，他只管用嘴唇抿掉。Conner捧着Tim两边潮红的脸颊，看着Tim的眼睛说：“Tim，你喝醉了。”  
“你也是，Kon。”Tim开始动手解开Conner的皮带，“别装得好像你很正常。”  
然后他拉开了Conner的裤拉链，然后他扯下了Conner的内裤。他小心的握住男友的阴茎，并小心地将黏糊糊的舌头放了上去。  
舔舐过后，Tim开始用自己的嘴唇包住——“啊，抱歉。”撞到牙齿了。“这不疼，这不疼。”他抬头对Conner轻轻一笑，然后挺直了腰背好像要打起精神。

Tim开始能找回自己了，虽然还不能特别抓住自己的意识，但是他知道现在应该干什么。他含住Conner的阴茎，用舌根，舌尖轻轻地摩擦其表面的皮肤，让其一路顶着口腔壁滑向喉咙。Tim感觉嘴巴里热极了，他感觉到超级男孩在他的嘴里勃起。Conner把手插进Tim的头发里，轻轻按压着他的后脑勺。

Tim感到摁在他后脑勺的手指力度正在加大，Conner开始主动地撞进Tim嘴里，Tim觉得嘴里越来越黏湿，黏着嗓子眼，他本能地做吞咽动作，头顶又传来Conner的一声低吟。Tim开始觉得喉咙里辣辣的，于是硬是使劲抵着Conner的手掌，（他很庆幸还没到Conner真正用力的时候），将他的阴茎从嘴里吐出来，“我们跳过这个环节吧，”他向Conner解释道，“我已经喝了不少酒，我不希望我明天嗓子哑掉。”  
Tim站起身来看着不回话的Conner，对方面色通红张着嘴喘息，无言地与Tim对视。Tim觉得Conner现在的样子色情极了，虽然他知道自己也没有好到哪去，他自己的脸蛋也在烧，同时他也在喘息，嘴边还黏着一些液体，而且他衣衫大敞。  
Conner用胳膊肘支撑着他半躺的上身，Tim就站在他的面前，踢掉自己的一双皮鞋，解开自己的皮带扣，再抽出，再扔掉，他把拇指抠进内裤的边沿，连着两条裤子一起脱了下来。

“天呐，Tim。”  
我的石像总算是说话了，Tim想。他上前去环住Conner的脖子，顺势躺在了软到陷进去的床上。他张开双腿卡住Conner的腰，对，在下身全裸的情况下，Tim也不知道自己到底是清醒不清醒，他现在心脏怦怦直跳，而且确信Conner能听得一清二楚。  
啊，Conner的阴茎不小心戳到了他的大腿根，Tim开始紧张起来，虽然早就不是第一次了，但是说白了他每一次都会紧张。  
“Tim，”Conner终于开始扯自己的牛仔裤，“我是说，你从来没有这么主动过。”  
哦，他说出来了，Tim翻了一个白眼。没错，他也是这么想的，他觉得他的姿势活像一个荡妇。现在他的心跳更加剧烈了。  
“不是，我的意思是，我很开心。”Conner脱掉了他的裤子，踢掉了他的鞋子，正面面对着 Tim跪在床上，他双手扶上Tim的大腿。“哦，闭嘴吧。”Tim用手臂遮住双眼，他开始紧张地胃直翻腾。  
Tim很欣慰自己吞掉了今天的第一声叫，Conner的指尖抠了进来。  
“你最好，用，润滑剂，”Tim又觉得抓不住自己的意识了，他的话开始一个字一个字地蹦，“疼。”说罢他还把挡着眼睛的手臂稍微上挪了一点，偷偷地瞟向Conner。天，只能看见他的头顶了，他低下头去了。  
在Conner撤掉手指，用自己的舌头紧紧贴着Tim内部挤进去的时候，Tim还是不小心让自己叫出了声。忍着不叫是一件很难的事，他深有体会，但是他经常要迎接这个挑战。他闲着的那只手抓紧了床单，他现在觉得浑身都要热得烧起来，甚至大腿根的肌肉都开始跳动：Tim的紧张已经从他的大脑扩散到心脏，到胃，现在到大腿了。心跳声仍在他胸口爆炸，他又开始了急促的呼吸。Conner的短发轻轻地磨蹭着Tim的大腿根。  
Tim犹豫了一下，然后伸出手去捏Conner的耳廓，然后又去摩擦Conner颈后有些扎手的发际。Tim很开心，因为他发现他的男友和他一样燥热。  
接着他的手指又比划着Conner下巴的轮廓，滑向Conner的嘴角。他让Conner的嘴巴包住了自己的小指，在温热的蒸气里他又轻轻划着自己的穴口，那里湿得不省人事。  
Conner退出自己的舌头，舔过Tim的小指，舔过Tim的会阴，又一路舔去Tim勃起的尖端，让Tim一点微弱的声音又混在他的喘息中跑了出来。  
“这样可以了？Tim，你知道在这里找不到润滑剂。”

“是的，是的。”Tim心不在焉地回应着，他睁大了眼睛看着Conner湿润的嘴唇，一边深呼吸。然后他揪住了Conner的领口，把男友的整个身躯都扯向自己，为了一个他无法克制的吻。

Conner的双手撑在Tim的两旁，一只拇指还勾住了Tim衬衫的扣子。他的阴茎随着两人的亲吻在微妙的位置来回磨蹭。Tim的心跳进一步加快，而且他确信，就算没有超级听力，这样的声音也足以引人注意了。他蜷起膝盖，让自己完全环在Conner的腰上，这动作也进一步拉近了两人下身的距离，让其狭窄到Conner不得的不顶在Tim的两腿中间。这种感觉让Tim发疯——他相信Conner也要疯了。  
“我万事俱备，Conner。”在两人纷纷粗鲁地结束了这个吻之后，Tim说了这样一句白痴的话。他不想让Conner太过紧张和拘束，然而很多时候他都是这样的。Tim清楚地记得他们初夜的时候他看见的那个怂包。（他知道自己也没有好到哪去）

因为两人独处的时候他永远不是Superboy，而只是Conner Kent，一个农场男孩。

Conner脸上浮现出微笑，他对Tim眨眨眼。他撤掉支撑自己的手俯下身去亲吻Tim的额头，将自己的阴茎抵住Tim的穴口，顶入。

随之Tim大吸了一口冷气，一直吸到嗓子眼。

Conner一口气顶到了头，现在他完全俯下了身子，把头埋在Tim的肩窝里，他的耳朵就蹭在Tim的脸颊上。都烫极了，不得不说。  
Tim重重的喘息一下一下清楚地传到Conner的右耳中，“你可不要睡着了，好不好？”他用气声说着，把一股温热的气流打在Conner的耳朵上。  
Conner在一旁闷哼一声，“当然。”他说，用同样的耳语回应，这次的热气直接喷在了Tim的脖子上，他的内心涌起一阵愉快的骚动。  
话音刚落，Conner就慢慢地开始了抽插，他还没有抬起头来，但是这样他们的身体却能紧紧贴在一起。Tim的身体随着一次一次的冲击而幅动着，他伸出双臂用力抱紧Conner，他的手掌隔着衣料印在Conner的脊背上，将对方挤压在自己的胸膛。

这可不对，Tim想。  
然后他把手指抠进Conner的T恤，弄出一道道深深的褶皱，就在Conner也把手伸向Tim的后背企图抱起他时，他用力地向上一扯，想要帮他脱掉这件隔在他们中间的布料。  
“嘿！”  
Tim也没有想到Conner的手臂会突然不友好地弯曲在他的背后，脱到一半的T恤，刚刚费劲地穿过Conner的头，却卡在了他的肩膀上。而Conner因为这一下的冲劲再一次整个人栽在了Tim的身上。Tim闷声一叫，Conner全身的重量都砸了上来，这让他有点吃不消。  
“不，不。”Tim说。在Conner正想把自己撑起来的时候，Tim再一次搂紧了Conner，让他的双手一点也使不上劲来，只好继续趴在Tim身上。  
是的，就是这样。Tim想。他无比想要触碰Conner的身体。  
Tim用手掌心抚摸着Conner赤裸的脊背，感受着两层皮肤微妙的温差，感受着血液相继流过他们每一个接触的地方。他非常着迷于这种皮肤接触的感觉，从他们下身的连接处开始一直延伸，到压在Tim阴茎上的Conner的腹部，到他们的胸前，Conner的心跳都一声一声完整地传达到了Tim的右胸口。Tim把下巴卡在Conner的肩窝里，又顺便吻了一下他的后颈。  
“这样你动得起来吗？”  
“你觉得呢？”

Tim轻笑一声，把手从Conner的后背上拿开，在Conner起身的同时，帮他脱掉了他的T恤，并随意地放在手边。他也随着Conner给他后背的支撑坐起身来，确切地说他是半坐着的，因为他大部分的重量都压在了Conner的手上。Tim把手臂环在Conner的脖子上，又忍不住给他轻轻一吻。

马上后穴里的摩擦感就占据了Tim的思考空间。他把重心前倾，坐在Conner的大腿上，这样他才能保证他不会在一波一波的冲击中仰倒在床。快感的电流接连不断地冲向他的大脑。Conner已经没有了刚才那样的耐心，他现在每一次顶入都完全刺激着Tim的愉悦的神经，但是那每一次的间隔又那么短，以致于Tim完全没有时间和精力来叫停。于是他把指甲嵌进了Conner两片肩胛骨中间的皮肤，他把牙齿印在Conner后肩的肌肉上。  
即便如此，Tim仍会时不时发出呜呜咽咽的声音。  
在偶然停下的间隙，Tim呼出一口气，他把额头靠在Conner的额头上，把目光直直地射向Conner映着自己面庞的，蓝得透亮的瞳孔。

“你知道吗，有一句话，我很想说又不想说。”  
“嗯？”  
“'操我，Conner。'”  
“你已经说了。”  
“不，我现在理智地告诉你这句话，不同于我发自内心地把它说出来。”  
Tim忘我地看着Conner的笑容和他额头上的汗水。  
“没关系，你说啊。”  
Conner加大了速度和力度。Tim的尖叫从嗓子眼里滑了出来。  
“见鬼的，”Tim昂着头喘着，面带笑意地瞥向Conner，“不要。”说罢他就吻上了Conner的嘴唇，所有的话语全部堵在交错的两条舌头中，变为不可名状的低吟声。

Tim扶上自己的阴茎，用手掌摩擦青筋暴起的表面，急躁地等待着顶峰的时间。Conner再一次把Tim轻轻放倒在床上。Tim的双眼开始被泪水濡湿，透过薄薄的一层液体他朦胧地看着Conner把自己拔了出来。他一瞬间失去了思考，隐约感觉到自己的穴口沾满了黏稠的液体，他用力按压着自己的阴茎，急促着喘着气射在了自己的腹部上。

他们相视一笑，都没有从刚才的欢愉中缓过劲来。Tim发现Conner的手指抹过自己黏糊糊的穴口，又抹过腹部上自己的精液，他突然察觉到Conner的意图，一边叫着“NOOO”一边慌乱地抓起Conner那一团T恤盖住自己的脸。  
他特地把印着S标志的那一面整理好对着Conner。  
“来啊，涂上去。”  
Tim吮吸着T恤上残留的Conner的气味，一边扯紧了两边让T恤勾出自己脸的轮廓来。他感受到Conner的手指点上了自己的额头，一路滑过鼻梁一直到鼻尖。Tim轻轻撩起遮住自己嘴巴那一角，把舌尖吐出来一点点。然后Conner的手指擦过他的上唇，舌头，和下唇。Tim顺势舔过嘴唇，品味着咸咸甜甜的微妙感觉。  
“我爱你，Conner。”Tim抓紧了脸上的衣服，指腹蹭到了一点精液，“还有你的香气。”

“我也是，Tim。”

*现实*

“Alfred，你有没有印象我以前有一件黑色的T恤？”早晨刚刚起床的Tim意识不清地向Alfred抛出了一个这样的问题。

傍晚Tim看到自己的床上铺好了四件整理好的黑色T恤。他用指尖划过这些衣服表面，感受着粗糙的布料的触感。他没有看到自己想要的那一件，他也知道他不可能看到那一件。因为和Conner有关的所有东西都和他一起消失了。

除了我，除了Tim Drake。他想。

他拿起最左边的第一件，正前面印着一朵黄色的向日葵，他觉得这件很蠢，他嫌弃地扔开了。  
接着他拿起第二件，站在落地镜前，比在自己的身上，透过镜子他看到白色的罗宾标志在自己的左胸前。  
然后他拿起第三件，这就是一件纯黑色的T恤，上面什么都没有，就是什么都没有，空空如也。  
第四件，他拿的时候犹豫了一下，然后又用他那戴着黑色手套的双手提着T恤的两肩，提到和自己肩膀齐平的高度。在这件衣服黑色的底子上，印着几条红色的条纹，杂乱地，随意地。他伸手去触碰那些星星点点的红色，又忍不住把提着衣服的手放低，让还穿着制服的自己映在镜子里。他端详着自己的制服。

我为什么会选择这两种颜色？他问自己，心里知晓答案。  
即便流泪过了这么多天，他仍然想哭，他把手中的衣服揉成一团，把脸埋在里面，他什么气味，甚至是自己的，都闻不到。他用T恤拭去眼角溢出来的几滴眼泪。  
Conner对他来说是那样的真实，直到现在还活在Tim的生活里。  
也许，这些天来Tim设想过了很多个也许，他能离开这个宇宙，回到他原来生活的地方。  
也许，他可以请求Bart，把时间倒回两个月前。  
也许，他能永远睡去，做着与Conner亲吻的美梦。  
也许，他还有机会再次见到他。

他再次看向镜子，挤出一丝勉强而微弱的笑容。双手叉腰，作出了仿佛是电影海报的姿势。  
“我是Red Robin。”他告诉自己。

Robin？  
如果Conner从未存在，那我是真的吗？  
什么时候我也会消失，从此再没人记得我？  
Tim把衣服扔在地上走向书桌，拿出手帐本和签字笔，他用力地，一笔一划地写下两行字。  
“You’re my robin, always will be.”  
“And you’ll always be my clone boy.”  
这是真的。这是真的。永远都是。  
Tim的目光深深印在自己黑色字迹上。  
你不会再消失了。  
Tim撕下那页纸，放在了枕头下面。

Tim好像记得在晚上凌晨的时候醒了一次，那天他甚至忘记了拉上窗帘。他睁开眼睛，窗外是黑暗中衬着些许星光的哥谭的夜空，他看到一只红色的知更鸟落在了他的窗前，又消失在了漆黑的夜空里。然后他合上双眼，再次睡去了。

*回忆？*

今天的Conner很奇怪。  
虽然最近Conner一直都有一些奇怪，但是今晚格外的严重。  
今天的夜巡他们两人一起，Tim隐约察觉到，独处是让Conner变得奇怪的一个重要因素。Conner这几天越来越不愿意和他说话了，不仅如此，还回避Tim的眼神，拒绝肢体接触。这些，说实话，让Tim有点无名的失落。  
有人问他是怎么看待Superboy这个搭档的，他当时把Conner夸了一番，又说明了他们真挚的友情。其实吧，Tim知道自己在想什么，他不想特意去给这种想法归类，就是未加工的，单纯地想和Conner呆在一起。  
今天的夜巡气氛变得非常尴尬，两人只言片语没有逻辑的对话，隔着几乎是不方便的距离，和稀少的可怜的眼神交流。为此Tim突然想到了他们俩曾被授予的“世界最佳拍档”的称号，但是想起以前他们那样的默契，却让Tim越来越难过。  
"Tim！”Conner突然叫道。这着实让Tim吓了一跳。  
Tim几乎是本能一般地闪过身，躲过了迎面飞来的子弹。他心跳突然变快，肾上腺素迅速分泌，还没来得及思考为什么自己刚才在发呆，他就重心不稳地向后栽了过去。本以为后背会迎来重重的一击，但是却没有任何东西给他施力——他发现身后是一堆稻草和松散的木板，他们现在正在一起失重。

Conner抓住了Tim的手腕。  
然后又“啪”地一下松开了。

这真是太考验瞬时反应了，Tim想，在Conner放手的一瞬间他就把钩索向外抛去，然而这个破烂的房顶距离它的地板是如此的近，所以Tim的后背还是受到重击——虽然不如打在水泥地板上那样疼——他掉在一个木箱上，并且把它砸烂了。  
Tim咽下一句咒骂，他看着从自己砸出的大洞中飞进这个破烂仓库的Conner，终于忍不住说出了这几天一直憋在心里的话。  
“你出了什么毛病，Conner？”

Conner看起来很愧疚，几乎是难过。Tim陷进了这个劣质的木箱里，断裂的边缘刚好卡在他的膝盖窝，戳得他有些痛。  
“我很抱歉，Tim。”Conner看着Tim的眼睛。  
Tim争分夺秒地挣扎着，终于在Conner来得及对他伸出援助之手之前从木箱里脱身，站了起来。  
“道歉没有用，你知道。”Tim回答，“除非你告诉我到底发生了什么。”Tim也盯着Conner的眼睛 ，他的眼神中夹杂着复杂的感情，悲伤，不解，还有生气。

Tim喜欢Conner，这种没有分过类的喜欢在Tim心中就叫喜欢。他喜欢和Conner一起出任务，喜欢和Conner度过一个个只有他们两人的夜晚，喜欢在久别重逢的时候给Conner一个大大的拥抱，喜欢紧紧抓着Conner的手腕，喜欢盯着Conner的瞳孔看。

Tim鼓起勇气走向Conner，“你得告诉我。”

月光从房顶的洞中直直地打下来，星星都顺着这束光散落在地上。而美好的夜空，就在外面，被稻草和木板修葺成了一个粗糙的圆形。Tim和Conner站在月光的两端，相视无言。  
Conner的沉默让Tim莫名地开始紧张，在嗅到了空气中微妙气氛的同时，他一直坚持看着Conner的眼睛，看得指尖都开始发抖。而Conner也不如以往，他不再回避Tim的眼神。两双蓝眼睛仿佛要融在一起。  
“Tim，”Conner开始说，“我知道，我必须要告诉你。”  
Conner的语速很慢，慢得让Tim想入非非。

“因为这对我来说也是一种煎熬。”  
嗯。Tim继续用眼神回应着Conner告诉他自己正洗耳恭听。

“我们一直是好朋友，是最好的搭档。”  
“但是，”  
但是。Tim在心中跟着一起默念，无论Conner接下来要说什么，都给Tim一种非常不好的预感。Tim的胃开始绞在一起，他的心跳越来越快，但是他还是隐忍地用着小幅度的深呼吸努力让自己变得冷静。

“我必须告诉你，”  
Tim与想要移开视线的强烈愿望做着斗争。对他来说，Conner的眼睛真的很好看，但是现在要是叫他一起承受那种真挚而专注的眼神和Conner现在的发言的话，他做不来。

Conner做了一次深呼吸。  
“我喜欢你。”

Tim甚至都没能完成刚才跟着Conner一起做的深呼吸。  
而这句话就像炸弹的导火索，爆炸的热浪烧得Tim无所适从。  
我操。我操。Tim在心中错乱地骂着脏话。  
Tim移开了眼睛，他低着头，这样月光才不会照亮他红红的脸颊。他心跳地非常剧烈。

“我本应该找个更合适的时间告诉你的。”  
“如果你知道我现在有多么紧张，如果你也能听到我的心跳声的话。”

确切地说，Tim听到了。  
因为Conner就是这么紧张。

“我无法，好好地，面对你。”  
“是因为我克制不住我的，”  
“妄想，”  
“还有，”  
“………”  
“冲动。”  
Conner的话变得断断续续，他现在仿佛每一句话都要挣扎着才能说出来。  
“但是我真的很抱歉今天让你摔了下来，我发誓我不想让你受伤。”  
“天哪，Tim。看看我，或者说点什么。”

我也是。我也是。我想我的心情和你是一样的。Tim无声地回答他，虽然他并没有指望Conner会钻进他脑中听到他的话。他现在只能盯着自己的一双靴子，好奇着自己是否还在正常呼吸。  
Tim为了让自己好受一点，故意地移开了注意力，开始思考用怎样的类比来形容他现在的处境和心情会比较恰当。然后他得到一个结论：他现在就像一颗快要分崩离析的星星。  
“到这边来，Conner。”  
Tim离开那宛如打在舞台的聚光灯一般的月光，一路后退，将背靠在了稍微垫得高一点的木箱上，他将Conner引入这样的黑暗里。他仍然不敢抬头，仍然不敢说话，但是他牵住了Conner的双手。他现在脑子一团乱麻，虽然在努力的想理清思路组织语言作出合适的答复，但是他嘴巴张张合合，到最后还是只有吐出几声急促的呼吸。  
他终于一鼓作气抬起头，让自己对上那双在黑暗中仍然发亮的蓝眼睛，像是糊了一层眼泪一样的发亮，里面浸泡着不安与期待，焦虑与温柔。这样熟悉的一张面孔，在Tim听了刚才的话之后变得突然开始有些陌生，Tim努力地把自己大脑中记忆的Conner和眼前的男孩联系在一起，这些想法发生地都很快，就像风暴席卷一样，因为Tim几乎在看到Conner的一瞬间就咬了咬牙，  
亲上了Conner的嘴唇。

非常轻的接触，非常短暂的时间，Tim在缩回来的瞬间有怀疑自己有没有亲到，但是这对他根本不重要。他自己也不知道他鼓起了多大的勇气做这件事，他只知道现在自己就快哭出来了，他的鼻子很酸，眼睛开始湿润，嘴角无法控制地向下撇。是激动吗？是害怕吗？说不清。他手摁在胸口，感受着强烈的心脏的震动。  
然后从那一刻开始的整个晚上他就再也没敢看Conner的的眼睛。

“走吧。”他背对着Conner说。

这就是他们恋情的尴尬的开始。

 

**现在**

Tim醒了。  
他也不知道为什么自己会醒，可能在晕过去的那一刻他就没有再想醒过来。

右腿的伤口还在隐隐作痛，他的大脑供氧不足，这让他头晕脑胀。他的视线非常模糊，就算他用仅有的力气睁大眼睛，在这样的黑夜里，他仍然不能看清周围。月光确实从窗户里照进来，但是离他却太远太远了。  
他好像开始出现幻觉。在月光的另一端，他仿佛还能看见Conner第一次向他告白的样子；在自己后背倚靠的触感和黑暗里，他还清楚地记得他低着头抓住Conner的双手的时候。他还记得那时Conner的双手有多么炙热。  
而Tim现在只能在他身下，自己的血泊里，用食指划过一圈又一圈。

他想站起来，同时他也这么做了。  
但是他的伤口就在那一瞬间又裂开了，疼痛感深深地刺激着他的神经，但是他却觉得自己非常麻木，可能是因为他现在的大脑越渐不能流过足够的血液了。的确，这刺痛让他颤抖，让他咬牙切齿，却不能让他感到恐惧，不能打破他内心死寂一般的平静。  
他向前走，离开了这间仓库，走到街道上。  
一个空有路灯，没有行人的街道，这样的孤寂让Tim在夜风下无所遮蔽。当然，他不在乎，他继续前行。

他把自己关在一个电话亭里面。回头看，能看到一直延伸到黑暗中的细细长长的血痕。

他在电话机上摁下一串数字。  
“嘟——嘟——”

“嗨，Conner。”Tim开始把目光投向电话亭外面无边的夜空。  
“我知道其实我们并不常用手机联系。”

“嗯……你上次留在我家的那件T恤，我搞丢了。我知道我应该感到抱歉但是我并不，我知道你一模一样的衣服数都数不过来了，而且那件上面都是精液的臭味。对，我没洗。”

“嘟——嘟——”  
Tim移开摁在伤口上的右手，把食指点在面前的玻璃隔板上。

“我最近总是做很多噩梦，不知道你有没有体验过那种感觉。连续不断的噩梦，真的很可怕。”

“嘟——嘟——”

“希望你不要总是做噩梦。”

玻璃隔板很干净，它把对面的夜空映得清澈，让人甚至能分辨出稀少的几点星光。那种透着蓝色的无边的黑暗，让Tim不由地有些着迷。

“但是不知怎么的，我还记得梦里吃的冰淇凌的味道。 ”  
Tim的右手食指慢慢地向左滑动，把沾在上面的粘稠的血迹蹭在了玻璃上。  
“其实我没有吃过那个口味，可能是因为名字听起来太可怕了。”

“嘟——嘟——”

“但是我可能会想去尝试一下。”  
Tim的食指继续滑动，然后转而向下。

“你知道两个月都不做爱的感觉吗？”

转而向右。  
“感觉就像是回到了童年。”

“嘟——嘟——”  
“我已经不记得是多久之前了，Conner，你总是叫我多去找女孩子。”  
再向下。  
“但是你知道，”  
向左。  
“我和女孩子们约会总是睡着。”  
“嘟——嘟——”

“我仍然在熬夜，已经是习惯了。但是可能没有以前那么严重了。”  
“即便如此，”  
Tim的指尖离开了黏糊糊的玻璃。  
“也没什么约会再等着我了，是不是？”他的声音越来越轻。

他的力气被一点一点地抽去，他努力地向后踏步，把自己背顶在隔板上，来维持自己的站立。  
Tim还想再看看自己的杰作——即便他的视线变得比刚才更加模糊，视野也更加狭窄——他为此睁大了眼睛。那是他一直以来喜欢的颜色，思念的图案。他希望黑夜带走他浑身的血液。即便他知道，他的血液不足以填充整个天空。

“Conner，”盯着血迹和夜空组成的的大大的“S”，Tim轻轻一笑。  
“我很想你。”

“嘟——嘟——”

Tim放开了话筒，没有足够的力气再支撑自己的双腿，他坐在地上，任由听筒一下一下地敲打着耳边的玻璃。他几乎要闭上眼睛了。一只无形的画笔蘸着最浑浊的颜色来回涂抹他的世界，他的理智，他的呼吸，他的梦想。

如果Tim还能抓住更多的意识，他本可以对着孤独的夜空放出最后的嘶吼。但是那些都不重要。

“你能听到吗？”  
他留下一句喃喃低语，然后消失在了夜里。

**Author's Note:**

> 总的来说是这样的，提米的精神变得不太正常了，开头就有暗示说提米不太想活下去。  
> 至于两个梦和两段回忆：  
> 前面两个梦意在表现几个点：  
> ·不再拥有超能力的康纳  
> ·仍然有一颗英雄之心的康纳。  
> ·害死康纳的外界灾祸（不管了，拿这个比喻rebirth吧）
> 
>  
> 
> 那段车主要是想把T恤梗引出来的，然而T恤之前也写了好多x  
> 后面那个告白主要是与结尾情景对接呼应
> 
> 这个提米是ooc的，因为他已经没有理智了  
> 这个ooc的提米，非常爱康纳，作为普通人。
> 
> 有几个意味不明的连接点：  
> ·康纳的衣服，代表康纳的身份（superboy/康纳肯特）  
> ·因为康纳超级听力，提米尽情轻声说话（哇这个太谜了）  
> ·中间提米看到的那只知更鸟暗示结局
> 
> 其他的还有一些隐喻点欢迎自行感受！欢迎与我讨论！谢谢你的阅读！


End file.
